The Three Words
by lilaaaysayshi
Summary: Three words. Every day. Every minute. Every second. "I love you…" she'd smile and say, "Well, not as much as I love you." She was a gift from the Man above to my soul and my last words to her before she went missing is something I will regret for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Say It

_**She stole my heart, broke my cold exterior, and made me fall in love with her annoying rants about homework. Three words. Every day. Every minute. Every second. "I love you…" she'd smile and say, "Well, not as much as I love you." She was a gift from the Man above to my soul and my last words to her before she went missing is something I will regret for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Sakura.**_

* * *

_"SOMEBODY? SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASEEE!"  
_

_"SHUT. UP."_

_"SASU-" [SLAP]  
_

_"Sasuke? Haha, you and that pretty body of yours is MINES!"_

_[crys] "Sasuke..."_

**Chapter 1: Say It**

**.3 weeks earlier.**

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…"

"SASUKE OBITO UCHIHA!"

I swear, your girlfriend saying your full name in private is way scarier than your mother saying it in public.

"WHAT?" I asked annoyed. She frowned. Shit. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just tired okay." She remained frowning and nodded. Shit. "Babe, come here." Now I'm starting to feel like a jackass. _Well, you should, with a stupid in front of it. _"Sakura Rin Haruno." With that she looked up and gave me a small smile. For some strange reason, she loved the way I would say her name. I walked over to where she was sitting on my bedroom floor and sat across from her. "I'm sorry." I said grabbing both her hands and leaning forward, kissing her cheek. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek back.

"I love you." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly.

_Say you love her too Stupid Jackass _"Well, not as much as I love you." I replied.

"HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!" Next thing I know, she's tackling me to the ground. "Say it."

"Say what?" I said running my fingers through her hair.

"The three words."

"Okay… Get off me." She laughed and leaned down, lightly brushing my lips.

"Okiedokie." She said, running out of the room.

What the fuck? Seriously? I just got played by Sakura freaking Haruno. Damn, this girl got me all hot and ready to go. "SAKURA!" I yelled, running towards the door. Not even halfway out into the hallway Sakura jumped on my back, biting my ear. Not in a cute, girlfriend loving way. She was biting as hard as she could. "OUUUUUCH, SAKU-"

"Say it." She muffled. God, I swear this girl is so freaking weird. "Say it or I'll keep biting." What she really means is, 'Say it or I'll bite until your ear bleeds'

"Owww, okay, okay, okay. I loooo… OWWWW!" I growled. "Fuck Sakura, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU ! I LOVE YOU! Now. Stop. Biting. Me." She didn't.

"Well, not as much as I love you." She whispered softly. I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Ying & Yang

**Chapter 2: Ying & Yang**

"You're annoying."

"And you're a jerk."

"Hn."

"Hmph."

I finally get the saying, _"Opposites attract" _because it describes me and Sakura's relationship perfectly. She loves sweets, I hate it. I love tomatoes, she disgusted by it. She loves cats, I prefer dogs. She's a Twi-Hard, Harry Potter fan and I'm a Twi-Hate, San Francisco 49ers fan. All-Star athlete, big time book geek. Allergic to bullshit, she's the most gulliblest (not sure if that's even a word) person ever. We practically lived on different planets but, she was the Ying to my Yang. She completed me.

"Get. Off. Sakura." She didn't budge, she remained on my back and started to kiss the back of my neck softly. I grabbed both her legs as she swung them around me. "Sakura…" I moaned as I walked back in my room sitting on the edge of my bed. She wrapped her legs and arms around me tighter.

"SASUKE?" Dammit. "SASUKE? SAKURA SWEETIE? I NEED HELP WITH THE GORCERIES PLEASE!" Ugh, why now? First I got played by Sakura and now my mom just did a major cock block move.

"COMING MIKOTO!" Sakura yelled to my mom and got up. She looked at me for a second before leaning down to give me a kiss. "Next time lover boy." Rolling my eyes I stood up and she grabbed my hand.

"Hello, Sakura." My mom said kissing her cheek. "And my wittle baby son." Oh God. "There's a few more bags in the car." She said, tossing me the keys. "And make sure you lock the door."

"My wittle baby baby."

"Shut up Sakura." She laughed as she grabbed bags and walked back in the house. "Keep laughing and you're gonna regret it."

"Terrified Sasuke baaaaaayyyy-beeee." She's gonna seriously reget saying that.

"Sakura Dear, I hope you're staying for dinner! I'm making your favorite, bacon wrapped mushrooms and Mac N Cheese!" My mother said, beaming with excitement. I wasn't the only one who loves Sakura.

"Uhhh…" Sakura looked at me. "If Sasuke wants to." Because I hated bacon and wanted to puke every time I smelt cheese. "Sasuke?"

"Whatever you want." And I meant it. I would die for this girl so if eating bacon and clumps of smelly cheese is what she wants. I'll give it to her.

"YAY!" Sakura screamed and started help my mother cook. She looked happy and so did my mom. Sakura, to my mom, was the daughter she always wanted but would never have because after she gave birth to "my smart ass and boy stink" as she would say… Doctors told her she could never have another kid. Then being the man he is, God gave us Sakura.

The first day I bought her home she fit in better than I thought. She'd tease my brother along with me and joke around with him. Her and my mom would go shopping together and do all these girly things together. But the one that shocked me the most was her and my father. They would talk about politics, the issues in our government, and the economic system in our country. It was crazy. I was never interested in that stuff, it bored me to death. Saying it right now was making me fall asleep. But as weird as she is, Sakura loved it and so did my father. Head Chief of the Konoha Police Department and head chief of being the biggest dork in the world (that I love) were fascinated with one another's opinion. They all loved her because she was family and she loved them back because they were her family as well.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura says softly, "I know you do-"

"Shut up woman and make my dinner." She smiles and I smile back. "Whatever you want, whatever you need. Wherever, whenever. I would do it for you." I said hugging her close to me.

"Even watch Twilight and Harry Potter movies with me?"

"In a heartbeat."


	3. Chapter 3: My Girl

**Chapter 3: My Girl**

"In Jesus name we say…"

"Amen." We said simultaneously and started to eat. My father just finished his shift at the Police Department and arrived home a few minutes ago.

"So, Fugaku…" Sakura began, "Did you hear about the Governor Sarutobi?" And boredness strikes. This is gonna be a long dinner. Blah, blah, blah, new elections for a new governor. Blah, blah, blah, some lady being nominated. Blah, blah, blah, some guy named Jiraya. It just goes on and on.

"…game?" Maybe if I quietly get up and take a nap in the living room no one would notice. "Son?" my father said giving me a strange look. Shit, how long was I spacing out?

"Uhhh, yeah?" I choked out. Sakura shook her head and mouthed the words '_stupid ass'_.

"Your father was asking if you're ready for your game tomorrow." My mother said. Ah, the final rounds of playoffs. Finally, something I won't fall asleep to!

"Always am and always will be." I replied back, sounding like a cocky bastard.

"Good." My father said proudly. "Konoha GTs are going to be scouting." Which means people from Konoha University for the Gifted & Talented are recruiting players for their All-Star team this summer.

Konoha University was and still is one of the top colleges in the world. Ranked first every year as the most prestigious and most talented school. Where only the elite athletes and Einstein-like geniuses were accepted. I was both of course.

"Really? They're gonna be at my Interscholastic Competition too!" Sakura said giving the biggest smile ever. I wasn't surprise though that they'd be at something like that. One or, if they're feeling generous, two students from that competition gets accepted. There's no way in hell Sakura is not gonna get picked. She's like the re-carnation of Einstein.

Dinner moved by quick after that. We cleaned up and my mother and father said their good byes to Sakura.

"Good night to you too Mikoto and Fugaku. Thank you so much for dinner." Right when they closed the door I picked Sakura up and she started squealing like a little girl. "AHHH, SASUKE!" Realizing she was too loud she started whispering, "Sasuke-Kun! What are you doing?! Put. ME. DOWN."

"I told you you'll regret laughing at me and you called me a stupid ass! You deserve this." I said as I sat her down on the kitchen counter and started to bite on her neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned out. Damn, she sounded like an angel. "Not here! Not now with your parents in the house!" she said as she grabbed both sides of my face. "Like I said, next time lover boy." And kissed me softly on the lips which ended up being a make out session. Before anything could get any hotter, my brother came home. Why God? Why now?

"Hey Sakura." He said smirking. Bastard.

"Hey Itachi." She replied with a small smile.

"Waiting for your awesome brother in law to come home?" Fucking Bastard.

"Nope. Just waiting to go outside and make out with my gorgeous boyfriend." That's my girl. "Good Night." Itachi gave another smirk and walked away without saying a word.

"C'mon, your Mom's probably waiting up for you." I told Sakura lacing my fingers with hers. We walked slowly towards her car and as she leaned against it I grabbed her waist with one hand and her face with the other. "Call me when you get home." I whispered, giving her a kiss.

"Okay." she whispered back. We stayed in place just kissing each other softly. "I love you Sasuke." Words couldn't describe moments like this; it made me wish I could stay in them forever. Everything with her felt so right and being able to call her mines sounded like Heaven. I loved every second of it and would never get tired of hearing her say those words.

"I love you too." My last words as I gave her a quick kiss and she hopped in her car, driving away.

Just as her car turned the corner my phone rang. _ [my girl, my girl, my girl, talking 'bout my girl… my girl]_ "Sakura?"

"Say it." Is she serious?

"I love you."

"Well…" I knew where she was going with this. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words."

I just fell in love with her all over again.


	4. Chapter 4: What Are Best Friends For?

*****Author's Note: i'm not gonna lie... i've been super duper uber lazy this whole week and i apologize for that. i just hope you'll forgive me and continue to read my story. i tried my best to make this as long as i can and to make it as awesome as i think it is in my head. lol, anyways, i really am sorry and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, & reviews! i like to know what you lovely SasuSaku/FanFiction lovers think and if you still want me to continue this Fic k? k. ALOHAAAAA 3 mwah ;) **

**Chapter 4: What Are Best Friends For? **

"Sasuke Honey, good luck today. Play your best and make mommy proud!" My mother said pinching my cheeks. Moms; can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Alright Mom, now can you stop pinching my cheeks." She let go and kissed it.

"Love you Sasuke, I'll be in the bleachers cheering you on!" I definitely can't live without mines.

"Love you too." I said grabbing a tomato from the fridge. "See you later." I walked out to my car and pulled out of the driveway as I grabbed my phone out of my bag. "Morning."

"Good morning." I could imagine her smile as she said that.

"Where are you?"

"At school…" At school?

"At school?" I said out loud. "Already? Its only 6:17." Who would be at school this early? School starts at 8:30.

"I know. I needed to finish my lab report." She said quietly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I knew something sounded off. "I'm on my way to pick up Naruto but I'll call him to catch the bus."

"No, don't. I'm fine Sasuke-kun. Is it alright if you buy food though? I'm kinda hungry." I laughed. "Why are you laughing? A girl needs to eat!" she laughed along with me.

"Yeah, I'll get you something." I said, pulling into Naruto's driveway. "The dobe's coming. I'll see you later."

"Kk." And she hung up.

"WAZZZZZAAAP TEME!" Naruto shouted as he hopped into the passenger seat.

Naruto Uzumaki, best friend since diaper days. Our mothers met at a supermarket in the baby isle and from there on, me and Naruto were inseparable. He was a bright blonde headed, blue eyed idiot that I did mostly everything with. From sports to being each other's wing man at parties. We played basketball, football, baseball, and even tennis. But we only played those sports if the other one tried out. It was a competition to us to see who the better athlete was. The more competitive we got, the more people came to watch us duke it out. Basketball games and football stadiums sold out and not to watch the damn sport. They would watch me and the dobe go at it with one another. Sakura said it was like a Twilight Repeat cause people would wear shirts with 'Team Sasuke' or 'Team Naruto' on it. Which freaked us out and was a fun, but at the same time we made the best team ever. It was like we could read each other's minds. The plays we'd come up with was unbelievable and the crowd loved it. We stopped junior year though when we made the Varsity Teams. Coach Hatake, head coach for basketball and football teams, called me and Naruto into his office and told us our glory days of being the two All Stars of the little kids leagues are over and now were on the big boy teams we need to start acting like big boys. We didn't like the way he said it, but if we wanted to play on his team, we had to play by his rules. Now it's our senior year and Naruto and I are bigger than ever. The fans loved the fact that we joined forces to beat the crap out of other teams. Instead of 'Team Sasuke' and 'Team Naruto' nobody stood a chance against the 'Double Trouble' Uzumaki and Uchiha alliance. It was impossible. I love this dude, not in a homosexual way… not saying I have anything against homosexuals but- ANYWAYS, I'm just saying I have Naruto's back no matter what and I know he'll have my back as well.

"Did 'cha hear?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what?"

"The Sand won last night, so whoever wins tonight challenges them at the Ships." The Sand. I've been waiting to play against them this whole season and now we have a chance. "They're probably gonna be there watching our game and Ga-"

"We're winning tonight. I don't give a damn who's watching." I said cutting him off. "But if that fucking loser is watching, I'll make sure he knows what he's up against." I said after, parking in front of a sandwich shop. "And he better not go near Sakura before I knock his ass out."

"Yeah and ruin any chance of us playing in the championship. Good thinking asshole." For once, Naruto was right. As much as I wanted to hurt that bastard the only way I have to do it, is beat him at the championships. "Look Sasuke, this isn't my beef, but whatever Sakura and Gaara had is long gone. And put yourself in her shoes for once. They were each other's first love and-"

"You think I don't know that? Fuck Naruto, put yourself in my shoes for a second! What if Hinata's first love comes back in her life and all those old feelings come back out?" I'm about to kick his ass out of my car and he can walk to school.

"I get it now." He said looking at me. But not with anger, with sadness.

"Get what?"

"You're scared that Sakura might go running back to Gaara."

"I'm not-"

"DON'T FUCKING DENY IT SASUKE!" he yelled now cutting me off. "SAKURA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! SHE LOVES YOU SO FREAKING MUCH AND YOU'RE HERE THINKING YOU'RE PROTECTING HER, BUT IN REALITY, YOU'RE BEING A FUCKING JEALOUS JACKASS!" We sat there in silence.

"I'm going in to get Sakura something to eat. I'll be back." I said flatly as I hopped out of the car. He just looked at me and nodded his head. _Naruto's right. _I know he was right and he was dead on right about everything. I just didn't want to admit it. I'm jealous but who could blame me? If your girlfriend was Sakura Haruno, you'd be too. Sakura was unique in her own way which made a lot of boys like her. She had long soft pink hair and big, beautiful emerald eyes any guy would fall for. She was smart in a sexy way and the way she spoke with confident was a huge turn on. She wasn't those girly sluts who tried hard to get boys attention, the boys tried hard to get her attention and one of the boys was me. It took me almost a year for her to say yes to a date. And I, being the cocky bastard I was, thought it was gonna be easy and that she'd like me immediately. But the day we went out, she cried, said she was sorry, and ran out. It took me a moment to take it in and then it hit me… she wasn't over her Ex-Boyfriend, Sabaku no Gaara.

Everyone around town and The Sand, at that time knew Sakura and Gaara was a couple. It didn't bother me at first because Sakura and I were barely friends. We knew each other since Kindergarten, but didn't even acknowledge each other as much. Sakura and Gaara met in 5th grade when she was in the middle of a fight between me and him. That's right; I was fighting with his punk ass. Punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying into Sakura and blood splattered all over her pretty pink dress. Unlike any other girl, Sakura didn't even scream, she laughed, pulled Gaara up and said, "One of you owe me a new dress." Then pointed at Gaara's bloody mouth, "Or I'll give you two black eyes to match that cute little injury of yours." Everyone starting laughing and he smiled. Sakura looked like she wasn't kidding though. "I'm not joking… I want it now." So Gaara stood up, turned to me and said, "Later Uchiha." Everyone one was in shock. Sabaku no Gaara was walking away from a fight. Even his siblings, Temari and Kankuro were standing there in awe. He apologized to Sakura and asked if she wanted to walk to the mall. "I would like that." She said and they both walked off. People were yelling to come back and finish the fight, but he waved them off and yelled back at them to go home. So they did and that was it. Temari and Kankuro apologized for Gaara's actions and left. Naruto and I stood there like idiots then said, "That Sakura is something huh?" Hell yeah she was. After that she and Gaara started dating, eventually becoming a couple. The 'It' couple. Everyone thought it was "charming" how Gaara stopped fighting to buy Sakura a new dress. And every time someone bought it up, the more I got irritated. Because I would've bought her dress if she did want me to buy it. From then on, our anger towards each other was on hold. We'd see each other time to time when he came to visit Sakura and we just glared at one another. Sakura got to him and for some reason, she got to me too. It was weird; I was attracted to this girl but didn't show it. Though Naruto knew instantly that I like her. He shook his head and said, "She's happy, he's happy. If God wanted it to happen, he'll give you a chance." And he did. Beginning of freshmen year. The so called 'It' couple was falling apart and everyone knew it. Sakura would come to school looking like crap from crying the night before and every time I'd see them Gaara and her would be fighting. Rumors went around like crazy one day saying they broke up and I didn't believe it 'til Sakura told Naruto it was true. That same day I planned on how I would approach her and ask her out, but Naruto told me to chill first and give her time to recover from the breakup. So I did for months and then my opportunity came up.

Coach Hatake asked Sakura to become our team manager and she agreed. That's when all the boys thought they had a chance and then I showed up. Asking her out in front of everyone.

"_Hey Sakura." I said smirking. _

"_Sasuke." She replied unemotionally. _

"_If you're not busy… I was wondering if you wanna go grab a bite to eat sometime?" I said the most typical, cliché way to ask a girl out ever. Because this was the first time I, Sasuke Uchiha, was the asker not the askee. She looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers and replied,_

"_I'll think about it." And walked away. For almost a year, I waited for an answer and when I'd see her, she would turn the other way and avoided me the whole time. People were saying Sakura was rejecting me and that I should give up. Just when I was about too, she came up to me during a water break. _

"_Soooo, does that offer still stand?" she asked, loud enough for my team mates to hear. _

"_I don't know, maybe we should wait a year and see." She laughed. "Hell yeah the offer still stands Haruno. It's been in the shade waiting for it to stop raining. Looks like it's clearing up now." I said a little irritated. _

"_Very funny Uchiha, but yeah, I would love to go on a date with you. And for the rest of you… GET BACK TO PRACTICE BEFORE I TELL COACH TO MAKE YOU RUN LAPS AROUND THE TRACK." They just laughed and slapped me on the back saying congrats. Naruto lifted Sakura off the ground and kissed her on the cheek. Coach Hatake walked out and told Naruto to stop harassing her. _

"_WOOOOHOOOO! COACH, COACH?! GUESS WHAT? SAKURA SAID YES!" He made it sound like we were getting married. _

"_Good for him. Now get you asses back on the field before I make you run the track." Me and Naruto ran back to the field and Sakura waved bye._

"_BYEEEEEE SAAA-KUUU-RAA!" My team mates all yelled in unison. "BETTER TREAT UCHIHA LIKE A QUEEN BEFORE HIS ASS TURNS INTO THE DEVIL!" Kiba Inuzuka, one of my team mates, yelled after. I tackled his ass and he cried like a baby. Fuck head._

"Excuse me sir?" An old guy asked. "You've been standing there for an hour." I looked around and I was the only one in there. "Are you going to order?" Holy shit?! AN HOUR!

"Fuck. Gimme one of those small caramel mocha thingy with lots of whipped cream, two blueberry muffins, like two of those bacon sandwiches and a bottle of water too." The old guy rolled his eyes and started on my order.

_[BEEP, BEEEEEP] _It was Naruto. He was pointing to his wrist. I looked up to the clock and it was 8:24. Fuck.

"Can you make it fast?" I added quickly, throwing him a 50 dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Well, if you weren't standing there like an idiot I would've been done an hour ago." Smart ass.

"You don't deserve a tip." He rolled his eyes again and grumbled about 'young folks nowadays'.

"Come again." He said sarcastically as he gave me my order. "You're welcome."

"You're welcome for the tip and I'll make sure I'll ask for you…" I looked at his name tag, "Mr. Tsunami."

_[BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEP]_ "Get outta here already kid before your friend there runs the car through my shop." I laughed and ran outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG? NOW WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled as I hopped into the car.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

"I DID! LIKE FIVE TIMES!" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and on the screen, in big fat letters, **5 MISSED CALLS FROM 'DOBE'**. I drove fast out of the parking lot and speeded down the highway towards the school. By the time we got there it was past 9 o'clock. The Dobe got out of the car and ran away. Just as I was locking my car he ran back.

"And I thought about what you said." he said out of breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about Naruto?"

"About putting myself in your shoes… I did." He did? "If I was in ever in your position, I would trust Hinata because I know she loves me and she wouldn't hurt me like that. So trust Sakura cause she loves you and wouldn't hurt you like that." He ran off again.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" That was my way of thanking him and he turned around, smiling, knowing that.

"WHAT ARE BEST FRIENDS FOR?"


End file.
